Fluid-carrying vessels exist in a wide number of systems, including those physiological systems found, for example, in the human body. The assembly, modification, or repair of such systems frequently involves the connection or anastomosis of two or more vessels to define a fluid path. To assist in anastomosis of physiological vessels, an internal support or stent may be employed at the vessel junction. The stent maintains the desired orientation of the vessels and provides rigidity to the vessels at the point of connection, or anastomotic site. In addition, the stent may reduce leakage at the anastomotic site by confining the fluid to a passage extending through the stent.
Given the nature of physiological vessels, their connection frequently requires the use of a stent only until the vessel tissue reorganizes to provide a continuous, healed conduit. One stent designed to provide such temporary support to physiological vessels is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,218. There, a cylindrical support made of polyglycolic acid is disclosed for use in connecting a variety of vessels including blood vessels, spermatic ducts, bile ducts, ureters and sinus tubes. This internal support is located at the anastomotic site and supports the vessel ends, which are held together by sutures or clamps of polyglycolic acid. In one embodiment, the support has tapered ends to make insertion into the vessel ends easier. In another embodiment, the ends are slightly expanded to hold the vessels in place about the support. The reference also notes that the diameter of the support may vary where vessels of different size are to be spliced.
While prior art supports have aided in the connection of physiological vessels, several problems may still be encountered. First, because a physiological vessel is a relatively sensitive structure, it can be easily damaged by a support arrangement that applies pressure to fixed portions of the vessel for extended periods. Further, when vessels of varying diameter are to be joined, the sharp transition in diameter at the anastomotic site may lead to puckering of the vessel ends and misalignment of the joined vessels. Finally, the ability of a particular support to be inserted into, and seal, a vessel may vary significantly with even minor variations in vessel size. In light of these observations, it would be desirable to produce an anastomosis stent that does not significantly injure the vessel, that allows a good connection to be produced between vessels of different size, and that is dimensioned to produce optimal insertion and sealing characteristics when used with the particular vessels to be joined.